


Rain Makes the Flowers Grow

by WizardlyWaffles



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Everyone is Dead, Grief/Mourning, Hoshido | Birthright Route, M/M, Prisoner of War, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyWaffles/pseuds/WizardlyWaffles
Summary: How could Hoshido be beautiful when the bloodshed greatly outnumbered the fabled cherry blossoms?In which the kingdom of Nohr fell, leaving one lone survivor and the kingdom of Hoshido lost many members of the royal family. In the wake of the tragic end to the war, the former prince of Nohr must atone for the crimes of his former homeland by staying confined in Hoshido as a prisoner.





	1. Chapter 1

_Silence had scattered across the field, disturbed only by the sound of distant thunder and the light pattering of rain against the soil. The idle shuffling of the cavalries and the flapping of the Nohrian battle flags in the wind were the only things that reminded Xander to stay focused. But how could he, when this battle would surely determine the fate of his homeland. They had already taken Corrin and now they were standing on their last bastion of hope. Castle Krakenburg had been evacuated. King Garon, his father, now without retainers stayed hidden behind the fortress behind them. Xander hated himself for not defending Nohr and her people well enough in this war. The enemy was advancing; he could hear their troops charging towards them in the distance. Today was the day the fate of himself and his country would be decided upon._

_“I-I can’t do this…!” A panicked, breathless voice yelled out among the crowd._

_The Nohrian prince’s eyes narrowed to where a large line of soldiers was forming ahead of them, gradually growing larger with each second. The number was intimidating. It was clear they weren’t going to hold back for anyone._

_“Fight for your country or die for your cowardice!”_

_Xander frowned and turned to face his men. “Enough! My soldiers…we face terrible circumstances. The battle will not end in our favour…unless! Unless we show them what it means to be Nohrian. We will not let these filthy Hoshidans plunder our home or terrorise our families. The men you see ahead of us know nothing of dignity or respect. We cannot allow them to rape our homeland! We must cease victory. Show no mercy!” Xander’s voice was loud. Loud enough to turn to a scream._

_“CHARGE!”_

_One swift kick to his horse’s side was enough to start up a fast gallop, spurred on by the roar of soldiers from both sides. The Hoshidan army ran without hesitance, led none other by the traitor himself, Corrin._

_“Everybody! Let’s fight together!” His battle cry rang out as he too charged out to the front, his sacred blade glinting through the thick rain that came crashing down. Xander deliberately steered his steed away from his former brother and towards his replacement: Ryoma, whose sword crackled with electricity. Through the dull thumping of blades hitting horse’s torso’s and the yells of men killing and dying, thunder crashed overhead, it’s light luminating the ground littered with the bodies of Nohrian and Hoshidan soldiers._

_“You!” Xander reared his horse to face Ryoma and snarled, “Come face me! Today is the day you meet your end!” The crown prince raised his blade high above his head and sent it crashing down towards his rival. But Ryoma was cunning and always an equal match. Every blow he attempted to make was blocked by his Ranjito. “Rragh!” Ryoma roared and slashed his blade across Xander’s steed. Xander gave a yell as his horse whinnied in agony and fell to the side, crushing Xander underneath it’s weight._

_“AAUUGH!” Xander could physically feel the bones in his legs snapping under the weight of his deceased steed. He desperately tried to struggle under the mammal, crying in agony as the movement only made his leg hurt more. He was trapped and with Elise inside the fortress with his father…there was no hope of being rescued. His fate was sealed._

_“Hah….give it a rest, Nohrian prince. You have breathed your last” Ryoma smirked and stepped over Xander menacingly, “Any last words, ‘Crown prince?’”_

_Xander closed his teary eyes with regret, a soft sob shook through his body as he prayed to whatever gods were to await his end. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. But something caught his attention._

_“NNGH!”_

_Ryoma was the first to react. “Corrin!” He hesitated for a moment in front of Xander and tore away from his rival to tend to the scene just a few metres away. Xander had to squint through the black dots swimming through his vision, but there was no mistaking the sword sticking through Corrin’s chest, or the way Ryoma clutched his body and sobbed desperately. The sensations of pain were blossoming tenfold to the point where his vision had blackened completely. The last thing Xander saw was Ryoma screaming at another soldier and charging, the flashes of lightning sparked behind his closed eyes._

“….”

Xander was vaguely aware of the dull pain in his leg that spread all across his body. His mouth tasted of metal and his throat burned with dehydration. As his conscious ever so slowly returned, so did the strength of the pain in his leg. He gave a low moan of pain and arched his head back.

“Y-you’ll have to forgive me…I’m the last healer left…” A soft voice squeaked, “M-my staff broke so for now you’ll need to take this…” Xander twitched when he felt the edge of a cup at his lips. Whatever splashed against his lip just now tasted like a vulnerary mixed with some sort of tea. He wasn’t sure who was assisting him, not when he couldn’t open his eyes, but he drank obediently. Anything to help with the pain was a god send.

“….Where am I?”

The voice seemed to hesitate for a moment. “You’re um…Y-you’re in Hoshido. Um…M-My name is Sakura. I’m the youngest princess of Hoshido a-and I’m here to help you”

“Hoshido…” Xander breathed out. He remained quiet for a long moment. Why was he still alive? And how did he come to end up in enemy territory? He tried to open his eyes and sit up but hissed in pain and fell back down.

“O-Oh! Please don’t do that! We found you unconscious a-and a lot of people must have stepped on you thinking you to be a corpse…Your face is so swollen…I’ve put an ointment on your eyes so the swelling will decrease soon. I-I ah…I also dressed your wounds. I’m sorry I can’t heal your leg right now…” Sakura murmured shyly. Xander felt her soft hands press a warm wet cloth against his bare chest.

“Why…Why are you keeping me alive, Sakura? I am your enemy. You should not be attempting to heal me” He spoke, low and hoarse.

“Because the war is over, Xander” Another voice answered him. A much, much deeper voice. Ryoma.

“Ryoma…you…!” Xander snarled and sat upright with a roar, only to cry out in pain once more and fall back. It seemed his ribs had also suffered in the battle. He gave several pained breaths, shuddering as his body tried to settle back into the most comfortable position it could muster for now.

“At ease, Xander. I am not here to fight you. Rather to explain what happened while you were unconscious. Sakura…May I ask for some privacy?”

Although he couldn’t see through the swelling, there was no mistaking the sound of the fabric of Sakura’s clothes shifting and the soft pattering of her feet leaving the room. The only noise Xander could distinguish now was the sound of foreign birds chirping nearby and the sound of Ryoma’s breathing.

“…The battle was intense” Ryoma began, his voice rumbled like thunder, “And Nohr fought valiantly…however, Hoshido was victorious”

The news alone was enough to felt worse than any pain his body was going through. But it was only bound to get worse.

“F-Father…M-my family…” Xander rasped out.

“The kingdom of Nohr has fallen with the slaughter of King Garon, his retainers and anyone who had once associated with him. Including your siblings. I-Including Corrin…” Ryoma’s breath seemed to stutter after the words left his mouth, “All except you”

Xander gave a pained wail and raised his hands to his head. “N-No! NO!”

Ryoma closed his eyes regretfully and gave a long sigh. “We…we are still locating the bodies of our loved ones. Many of our soldiers fell, Xander. Hinoka. Takumi. W-we…” Xander could hear the shakiness of Ryoma’s hitched breath, “I-I am keeping you alive so we may rebuild from this tragedy. Together”

Xander sobbed openly and clutched his chest. The ache in his leg was easily ignored when the ache in his heart was far stronger. He didn’t respond to Ryoma until he felt a cloth start to dab against his wet, swollen eyes.

“…I will never forgive you…you’ve stolen everything from me...I despise you…!” Xander gripped the hand touching his face harshly and swiftly yanked it downwards to his mouth. Without Siegfried, Xander had to improvise when it came to harming his enemy. His teeth were used to chewing food cooked lovingly by the chefs in his home; certainly not for piercing flesh. Ryoma gave a pained grunt and withdrew his hand from Xander’s jaw, the hot splatter of liquid against the Nohrian’s chin was enough to prove he made the other bleed.

“….Believe what you will. You are a prisoner of Hoshido now. To atone for Nohr’s crimes against our family and our people, you are to remain confined in Hoshido until you draw your last breath” Xander could hear Ryoma stand up. There was no mistaking the sound of his sheathed Ranjito clicking against his armour. “You are privileged to be given such a sentence. Our homeland is beautiful. I think you will come to see that soon”

The former prince of Nohr didn’t grace Ryoma with any sort of response. How could he when his family was dead? His kingdom was dissolved and everything he had once believed in…gone? Xander laid on the futon numbly and gave a low agonized whine as more tears poured down his face. How could Hoshido be beautiful when the bloodshed greatly outnumbered the fabled cherry blossoms?


	2. Chapter 2

Thin wisps of smoke twisted up and above the incense that laid burning in front of the portraits. Portraits that were once proudly hung in the palace. Ryoma could still remember how irritable Takumi had been to sit still for so many hours. ‘This is stupid! Can’t I take a break?’ He had once said. His voice was now just an echo, his presence as transparent as the smoke. All that Ryoma had left of his family were the portraits. A painting of Hinoka posed by the cherry blossoms in a beautiful kimono, with golden threads woven into the cloth that depicted a Kinshi in flight. A close-up portrait of Takumi as he didn’t want to do a silly pose. Even if it was just a still image, his eyes still burned with that same fiery passion they had done once before.

The portraits were now placed in a small shrine in the palace garden, where Sumeragi and Mikoto’s proud painting watched over them both. It gave Ryoma peace of mind to visit this shrine. It felt disrespectful to move on without paying respects to his siblings. Their bodies were still missing, but Ryoma believed their spirit would always be in Hoshido. He had ordered Yukimura to store the paintings here. It was just too painful to pass them every morning, especially when they were closest to the dining room they had all once shared a meal in. Their last meal…Gods….

Ryoma gave a shaky breath and tried to hold back his tears. His knees were starting to hurt from sitting on them for so long. His dreams had been haunted by their screams. If only he had been stronger…if only he had focused on protecting them…if only-

“B-Big brother…?”

Ryoma opened his eyes. The warmth from his tears brought him back to his thoughts. He glanced to the door and gave a weak smile. His only sibling stood in the doorway, wearing the very same kimono worn once by Hinoka. It was far too big for her, but she wore it anyway like a security blanket. It had been the only thing she had worn since returning from the war. 

“Sakura. It is very early. Sorry if I woke you” He mumbled softly. Ryoma glanced back to the portraits once more and knitted his brows painfully. “I did not mean to wake anyone being here”

Sakura slowly walked closer and bit her lip, tears of her own were gathering already. Her eyes panned to Hinoka’s portrait and a loud sob escaped her. As if she were as fragile as glass, she fell to the floor beside Ryoma and hugged him tightly.

“I-I miss them…I-I miss them so much…!” She sobbed in a hushed whisper, “I-If only my staff didn’t break…i-if only I could have fought…T-then maybe…-“

Ryoma shushed her softly and cradled her frail body close to his chest. It was a miracle she had even survived the war at all. Not a day went by where Ryoma didn’t thank the gods he had found her alive, hiding in the fortress behind a barricaded door. What would become of him if he had lost all his siblings?  Ryoma shuddered to think of the outcome.

“You did nothing wrong, my dear sister” He soothed and rocked her close to his chest like a baby. He had only ever done this once before. The last time he had held Sakura like this was when he had to give her the news that Corrin had been stolen from them. And now…now he had to do it for the rest of his siblings. The only difference now was that they were never coming back.

“Neither of us did. This war was monstrous. But now we can live in peace. Our siblings and our soldiers were brave warriors who paid the ultimate sacrifice so that we and Hoshido can live on in prosperity” Ryoma closed his eyes and gave a long sigh, “I am selfish for wishing they hadn’t. I loved them so much. Sakura…it will be difficult to move on, but our siblings would want us to be happy. We must carry them in our hearts and carve a path to a brighter future”

Sakura sniffled and trembled in Ryoma’s hold. Her gaze trailed to Takumi’s portrait and a hiccup escaped her. “I-I um…I-I came here to give him this…”

Ryoma let her go and watched calmly as she gently pulled something out from the folds of her kimono. A star, woven out of the long grass that bordered the natural hot springs nearby. It was hand crafted, clearly by no other that Sakura herself. She had delicate hands perfect for basket weaving. She gently placed it in front of his portrait and tried to hide a sob.

“I-It was a good luck charm…I-I didn’t finish it in time…!”

Ryoma pressed his sister back into her chest once more and gave a sob of his own. The incense burned all the way through the stick as they cried together. The smoke swirled above them, like the spirits that watched them from above. Finally, Ryoma pulled away and wiped the tears that slipped down Sakura’s cheeks.

“No…it will still work. Takumi is with Hinoka now. And Mother and Father. He will need all the luck he can get to survive their japes” A faint hint of a smile crossed Ryoma’s sunken face, “I can still remember the time Hinoka gave Takumi a rice ball filled with wasabi”

“And he ran around the courtyard screaming about his mouth being on fire. Ehehe…then Hinata took it literally and threw a pail of water all over him” Sakura continued, a small giggle escaped her.

He chuckled lowly and stood up, offering his hand for Sakura to take. “And Oboro cussed them both out. For being so stupid and for ruining her good clothes” Ryoma gave a sigh and gave a final glance to the paintings, “We should visit more often. Just like this. We can share our memories together with our siblings whenever we are feeling lonely”

Sakura took Ryoma’s hand and stood to her feet, giving a firm nod. “Mm-hm! Um…Big brother?”

“Hm?”

“D-do you think Xander misses his siblings too? I feel bad that he has nobody now. He can’t share any memories like we can” A deep look of worry had crossed Sakura’s face. Despite it all, she always cared for the other person. Even the former enemy. Ryoma always admired that about her. He shuffled on his feet uncomfortably for a moment.

“He came from a very broken family. They did not have the same family bonds as we have, Sakura. I hear he had many, many siblings in a time once before. I believe the ones he lost on the battlefield were not of any higher importance as the ones he had lost earlier” Ryoma spoke quietly, “I have my doubts that he could miss them. He is Nohrian. And Nohrians aren’t capable of showing empathy”

Sakura followed her brother as they left the shrine, that same worry prevailed in her eyes.

“Forgive me brother b-but…I think we’re being too mean to him” Sakura spoke up, for once the anxiety in her voice had gone, “He lost his kingdom and his family…When I went to check on him yesterday he…h-he begged me to end his life. I don’t want to kill him, brother…but I don’t like seeing him suffer either”

Ryoma hesitated and sighed.

“I will check on him tomorrow instead. He can see now, correct? It won’t be long before he will be able to move again too. There’s no telling what he could do once he becomes mobile again. And if he attempts to end his life...” The Hoshidan’s eyes narrowed with a fierce determination, “I will prevent him. He is going to serve his sentence. I won’t let him cheat his way out of this punishment. That I can ensure”

With that he walked ahead of her with that same air of power he always carried. Sakura wondered if the spirits of Xander’s siblings had followed him here, just as the spirits of her own always seemed to be with her even when she couldn’t see them. Could he still smell them on his skin from the last time they hugged? Or feel the phantom touches of their friendly pats on the back and kisses on the cheek? Perhaps not. Nohrians were cold and unable to love, as the saying had always said through the streets. For once, she wondered just how much of that propaganda was actually true.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the feels train


	3. Chapter 3

Every ounce of blood in his veins throbbed with irritability. He had been laying on this futon for so long that he was growing aware of the sounds his body made in the quiet room. Xander could hear his heart beat like a steady drum and the sound of his throat muscles moving every time he swallowed. The only time he was given relief from the disgusting sounds was whenever Sakura came in to tend to his needs. There was no way of telling when she would come in to visit and even when she did, not a word was spoken between them. Xander learned to tell the time by the chiming of wood against stone. A Shishi-odoshi, Sakura had explained to him. The rushing water that flowed into one end of the thick bamboo weighed it down to hit the stone below. She had explained that the noise was peaceful and gave a sense of calmness. It took about a minute in total for the water to weigh down the bamboo, Xander had concluded. The only way he could pass the time was by counting it. Sakura usually returned to him by the 500th chime since breakfast for lunch.

_395…396…397…_

Xander stirred as the sound of heavy footsteps approached the room. He opened one of his closed eyes and gazed at the door cautiously. His eyes narrowed at the sound of something sloshing around. Miso soup again? It was the only thing they fed him. He was instead annoyed to find Ryoma instead of Sakura, holding a wooden bowl of water and a cloth walking in with a grim look.

“Xander. You need to bathe. You may be a prisoner, but I care deeply of personal hygiene and cannot stand the stench any longer. Not even the wicked deserves to go this long without a bath” Ryoma spoke with a hint of light heartedness in his voice, though his joking nature just sounded like mockery to Xander.

The Nohrian said nothing and barely looked him in the eye. Not even as Ryoma pulled down the blanket that covered his naked body and glanced over the many, many large bruises that tainted his porcelain skin. Xander kept his gaze focused on the shinshi-odoshi just beyond his reach, watching as it proudly announced another minute passing. Ryoma dipped the cloth into the warm soapy water and lightly pressed it across Xander’s beaten chest, scrubbing away the dried blood Sakura had missed and the sweat gathered from under his arms. Ryoma’s hands were firm but gentle, focusing on areas which were particularly dirty all the while making sure he wasn’t hurting Xander more than he already was. A ragdoll would be the best way to describe how Xander was being felt and handled. He lay limp and lifeless in Ryoma’s hold, the only part of him that really looked alive were his misty eyes staring at the bamboo chime as it knocked the stone again.

The King of Hoshido was no stranger to seeing other men cry. Whether from fear on the battlefield or from emotional pain. It didn’t take an oracle to see what kind of hurt Xander was experiencing.

_“D-do you think Xander misses his siblings too? I feel bad that he has nobody now. He can’t share any memories like we can”_

Ryoma gave a low sigh and dipped the cloth back in the water, wringing it out once more before focusing on scrubbing the man’s busted feet. He could recall Yukimura pulling him aside earlier in the day to announce that the bodies of the fallen had been retrieved from the fortress. The bodies of the former King Garon and his henchmen. And of Elise, the one innocent child dragged into the senseless war by obligation and loyalty. While Garon’s body was…not whole, Yukimura had grimly explained. The only parts left of him was his head and torso, his limbs lost somewhere in the grizzly battlefield. Elise on the other hand…At least she was retrieved in one piece. Ryoma cringed at the memory of seeing her in the morgue. Her soft cheeks once dusted over with a peach-blush complexion were now as white as a sheet. Several long arrows from her chest had been removed. Ryoma had ordered the undertaker to hold on the cremation of her body. After all, there was someone who still needed to say goodbye.

“…Xander. We have news regarding the retrieval of the deceased. To be specific, the retrieval of your family” Xander finally turned his head and looked to Ryoma. His eyes were a mixture of many, many emotions. Devastation. Hope. Relief. It was painful to gaze at them for too long.

 “Your father had been cremated on site. However…I ordered my men to retrieve the body of Elise, should they find her. They reported back to confirm that the body does indeed belong to her” Ryoma’s expression was grim, “I’ve come here to discuss how to properly dispose of the body”

“Elise…” Xander breathed. It was the first words he had uttered all week. “…I-I…I must see her…”

Ryoma’s expression didn’t falter. He glanced outside and towards the shrine. He hadn’t even considered the funeral plans for Takumi and Hinoka…It was a subject he had hoped he would never have to touch upon. His thoughts returned once he realized Xander was finally starting to emote again. An agonised wail escaped the Nohrian man and the tears effortlessly washed away the grease on his cheeks, rivalling Ryoma’s own ability to clean this broken man.

“And you will. Soon. However, first you must rest. You are in no shape to see her. I will organise a wheelchair for you and you will get your chance then” Ryoma spoke quietly, finally pulling the cloth away from Xander’s body and pulling the covers over him. It was like tucking a child to bed.

But as stubborn as ever, Xander pulled the covers off himself and sat up with a pained groan. “I don’t care. I must see her. Now”

Ryoma’s gaze turned cold. “No. You will rest. You cannot walk let alone sit up properly. You are a prisoner and you will obey my orders” The Hoshidan king pushed the other back gently and stood up with a huff, “Stay here. I will return with your lunch”

Without another word, Ryoma turned away and made the journey to the kitchen. His prisoner was being held in one of the guest rooms reserved for visiting dignitaries. He wondered if Xander could remember it at all, after all it was not the first time he slept on that very same futon. Ryoma traversed through the empty halls, the faded squares on the walls from where paintings had once hung passed him by. The smell of hot miso soup and dumplings was guiding him through the ghostly halls. Just a short time ago, he could remember how Takumi would always sprint past him to get the biggest serve. Miso soup was always his favourite…

Cherry blossoms hid between the golden pillars that led through the garden and towards the dining hall. They weren’t in bloom just yet, but the closed buds still looked beautiful nevertheless.

_“My, my. I wonder if such beautiful flowers would ever grow in Nohr?”_

A voice echoed through the wind and trembled the branches. Ryoma paused in his tracks, his gaze focused on the court yard ahead. In his mind, he could still see the gorgeous Nohrian carriage: ebony wood with golden engravings depicting the dusk dragon in flight, the Nohrian insignia just above the carriage window. Certainly, a clash of cultures in comparison to the lighter colours of Hoshido. And there he was. Prince Xander of Nohr, his tiny hand squeezed onto his mother’s flowing gown tightly. Ryoma’s own loose at his sides.

_“It is good to see you once more, Sumeragi. It has been too long” Who was she? Ryoma glanced to the unfamiliar woman in front of him. She seemed well acquainted with his father. Her blonde curls coiled and flowed like the waves of a restless sea, her smile was warm and gentle. “I apologise for my husband’s absence. He hasn’t been feeling too well. Ah…Xander, darling, would you be a dear and let go of my dress? The material will fray if you grip it any tighter, love…”_

_Sumeragi glanced down at the little boy and chuckled. “Well look at you! The last I saw you was when you were just a baby. You’ve grown so much, Prince Xander. Is this your first visit to Hoshido?”_

_The boy, Xander, nodded meekly and hid behind his mother’s dress. He looked no older than seven years of age. His frail body was dressed in tight trousers and a purple vest with long white sleeves. His crown seemed to continuously slip down with every head movement he made._

_“Sumeragi…You’ll have to forgive my son. He is awfully shy. As a crown prince I would expect him to be a little braver…” the woman glanced to Xander and smiled pitifully, “Oh Xander…there’s no need to be afraid. Sumeragi is a kind man with an even kinder son. I hear he is excited to meet you!”_

_“Ah Ryoma! Where is he?” Sumeragi turned to the pillar he hid behind and grinned, “C’mere boy! Stop hiding behind that pillar!”_

_Ryoma jumped a little and was quick to stand beside his father, his yukata flowed behind him flawlessly. Deep down, Ryoma liked to think that he was at least a little more dignified than Xander in the way he presented himself. Well, his father always said to treat guests kindly. Ryoma gave a huge smile and bowed._

_“It’s nice to meet you, Prince Xander. My name is Ryoma. We’re going to be friends now, okay?” Xander seemed to hesitate before he extended a hand for the other to take. “Xander. A-a pleasure”_

_“Ryoma. Why don’t you run along and play with Xander? He has never been to Hoshido before. And as the high prince, it is your responsibility to make your guest feel humble and welcome” Sumeragi gave him a firm pat on the back and smiled, “Go on. He won’t bite”_

_Ryoma squeezed Xander’s hand and grinned. “Come on! I must show you the garden! It’s really pretty!”_

_“O-Okay!”_

The soft patter of feet faded in a particularly hard gust of wind that blew through Ryoma’s hair. His hair was just long enough to graze his shoulders back then. A spikey mess of hair that stuck out wildly in all directions, so unlike his lion’s mane of a hairdo now. Ryoma’s lips twitched up into a bittersweet smile at the memory. He shook his head and continued to walk towards the kitchen, the smell of the soup became stronger and stronger the further he went.

“Eat”

The bowl of soup had long gone cold. It had been prepared by the one of the only soldiers left from the war who could cook. Jakob. With his master and his homeland gone, now served as the new palace cook. Ryoma could still remember returning from raiding the fortress and finding him holding Corrin’s lifeless body close to his own. He was about to end his life and lay beside his master until Ryoma forcefully pulled him away and dragged him to Hoshido with the handful of comrades he had once fought alongside with. Without Corrin or his homeland, Jakob truly had no purpose. It was Sakura who was quick to suggest that he serve under Ryoma as a chef. The Nohrian’s may have been cold and ruthless, but they certainly knew how to make some delicious desserts.

Hoshidan recipes however…was something Jakob was going to have to get used to. The soup didn’t look all that appetising, if Ryoma were being honest. But Xander had to eat something to gain his strength once more.

“Don’t make me say it again. Eat now or I’ll force it in you myself” Ryoma growled threateningly. Xander barely stirred, his gaze was on the garden outside. Was he deliberately ignoring him? Ryoma’s eyes narrowed. With a long sigh, he stood up and blocked Xander’s view of the garden with a curtain. “Why do you intend to make this so difficult? You should be thanking us for our hospitality to you”

Even though his view of the garden was now blocked, Xander continued to stare into nothing. His eyes were empty and glossed over with no hint of life in them at all. Ryoma frowned and knelt beside him with the bowl of soup. So, he intended on trying to starve himself to death then? The Hoshidan king was not going to allow that to happen. With the spoon full of the soup, he forced Xander’s jaw open and shoved it in. Xander retaliated by snarling and attempting to spit it out, but had his plan foiled when Ryoma’s hands blocked his mouth and nose.

“You try my patience. You will eat this soup. I won’t leave until you’ve finished your bowl” Ryoma snarled back. He attempted to grab the spoon but was stopped by Xander’s harsh grip.

“I will finish this soup if you let me see my sister!”

“Don’t be ridiculous! You are in no shape to visit her!” A swift slap to Ryoma’s face caught him by surprise. Ryoma quickly pinned his arms down and glared on top of him. “You are weak, Nohrian. I’ve lost members of my family too, but at least I have the strength not to act like a child!”

Hot tears splashed down from Ryoma’s face and pattered onto Xander’s cheeks, his eyes softened rapidly. “…You are one of the only things I have left. Isn’t that sad? You were once my enemy and now…hah…now we are both messes…we must rebuild from this. You must eat. I must calm down”

Ryoma pulled away and wiped away the tears from his outburst. He gave a long defeated sigh.

“I promise you will see her. Sakura has finally obtained a staff to heal you properly. If you eat your soup now, I promise I will take you to visit her” It was a simple negotiation. And by the sound of the wooden spoon scraping against the bowl, Xander was willing to accept it. “Ryoma…”

He stirred a little at the other’s voice. Ryoma glanced to Xander with a cautious look in his eyes. The Nohrian man had emptied the bowl already and was tucked under the sheets with his back facing the other. His voice was soft and hoarse, still raw from the tears he had shed earlier. “…Thank you”


	4. Chapter 4

_Soft summer wind blew through the glow of warmth from the sun, with their hands entwined and their cheeks kissed by the summer sky, the young princes sat by the shore of the lake. The water barely stirred as the currents flowed through, the light reflected off the surface like diamonds. Ryoma glanced over the water’s edge and hummed absent-mindedly._

_“So, how long are you staying in Hoshido for, Xander?” He asked calmly, his fingers curled around a stone sitting beside him. The young Nohrian prince fidgeted in his place and glanced to his feet meekly._

_“Um…my mother is trying to negotiate a marriage…um…F-for me when I’m older. I think it takes a while” Xander sheepishly twirled a finger through his hair and gave a weak chuckle, “She says that marrying your sister will make our kingdoms bonds stronger. Or something like it. But…I haven’t even met her! I don’t wanna marry some princess I barely know!” Xander pouted and crossed his arms, huffing in annoyance and standing up. “Some days, I just…don’t want to be a prince. My father says I’m destined to be a great ruler someday but…I don’t think that’s true. I don’t feel like a proper prince yet. I-I don’t think I’ll be a good king and marrying your sister will never fix that”_

_Ryoma listened carefully and nodded slowly. He too stood up and tossed the stone across the water, grinning a little as it skipped across the water’s surface. Without another word, he took Xander’s hand and brought it to the back of his head. “Hey. You feel that?”_

_The young boy blinked in interest. “Your hair?”_

_“Yeah. My papa says that all the greatest rulers have long hair, like a lion’s mane. They say the longer your hair grows, the more powerful of a soldier you’ll become. But mine’s so short…nowhere near as big as papa’s. See? We’re exactly the same, Xander!” Ryoma announced, finally letting go of the other’s hand._

_Xander gave a gentle smile and chuckled, slipping his fingers through his own hair. “I don’t think I’ll look good with long hair. Will that mean I’ll be a weakling when I’m older?” Ryoma was quick to take both of the other’s hands into his own, giving a determined look in his eyes._

_“No way, Xander! The way you rode that horse through the garden the other day was amazing! I can’t ride a horse…yet. I can’t match to you…I don’t think anybody can. You’re stronger than me already. Just imagine when you’ll be a king!” Ryoma jumped up and down excitedly, “Will you teach me how to ride a horse, Xander? Please?”_

_The Nohrian prince’s cheeks flushed just a little at the request. He sheepishly nodded and glanced away shyly. “I-I guess…”_

_Ryoma grinned and plonked back down on the water’s edge. After removing his sandals, the Hoshidan prince dipped his toes into the water and sighed. “It’s nice to know another prince like you. Takumi can’t talk yet so I can’t talk to him about anything like I can with you” Ryoma glanced ahead and hummed, “You’ve got a baby brother too, don’t you? I bet you can’t talk to him either, right? Not like we can”_

_“No, unfortunately” Xander sat beside him and leaned his weight against Ryoma’s shoulder, “It’s refreshing to have a friend for once. Ryoma…I like you a lot”_

_“I like you too, Xander. Promise me we’ll keep talking like this. When I’m with you, it feels like the palace is far away and nobody can tell us what to do” Ryoma turned to face Xander and smiled gently, “Promise me this…when we do grow up and become kings and when you marry my sister…you’ll still visit us here, right? We’ll still be best friends?”_

_“Of course, Ryoma. I promise you”_

The gentle tingling of magic coursed through his body, the sensation of his bones physically repairing themselves was one he had hoped he would never feel again. Xander opened his eyes to look at the young shrine maiden as she waved her festal over his broken body, the soft light from the tip seemingly absorbing all the pain in his body. At last, he could finally breathe without being in pain. Ryoma was by his sister’s side, watching him with the eyes of a hawk. It was understandable. Now that he was healing properly, there was no telling what he would do.

“T-There…that should do it…” Sakura whispered shakily, “Um…how are you feeling?”

Xander opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Ryoma. “He’s fine, Sakura. Now run along. Xander and I have some business to tend to. Business that won’t concern you”

Sakura glanced between the two of them anxiously, as if she were trying to speak up but couldn’t. The inner demon in her mind silenced her voice and willingly obeyed Ryoma. She gave a gentle bow and left the room quietly.

“…Now. I presume you can walk again, yes? Get up. We’re visiting your sister” He huffed impatiently, turning his body from Xander’s. The Nohrian narrowed his eyes and stood up with a grunt. There was still a dull ache in his legs, but at least he could walk on them now. He grimaced as he took a step forwards, the ache turned harsher with each step he’d take.

Ryoma grabbed Xander by the arm harshly and tugged him along. “You’re a prisoner. Don’t forget that. It is a privilege that I’ve allowed you to visit your sister this way” He hissed deep in his ear.

“…I am aware of that…” Xander grunted back, growling with each step he was forced to take, further and further past the Hoshidan palace and onto the streets. The merchants and passersbys all bowed to Ryoma and then glared at Xander as he was forced to walk. “Ghk! There’s no need to kick me! I’m not resisting and I am walking just fine”

“Not fast enough to my liking” Ryoma deadpanned, sending a swift kick to the back of Xander’s ankle. “Move it!”

 Xander growled and trudged ahead, finally stopping in front of a shrine at the very back of the market place. It was well tucked away from the much lively stalls Hoshido had to offer in the market. The Nohrian prince was practically shoved into the shrine by Ryoma, who blocked the exit once they were both inside. “Elise is behind that curtain. I will give you some privacy”

Xander’s eyes softened as he looked to the curtain covering the door ahead of him. He wasn’t ready to see her like this…but this was undoubtedly his only chance to say goodbye. Swallowing thickly, he took a few shaking steps forward, pushed past the curtain and exhaled in shock. He wasn’t ready.

She wore a white Hoshidan kimono on her pale frame, her complexion could have rivalled the material. Where her rosy cheeks once glowed with life were now pale and lifeless. Her beautiful lilac eyes were closed peacefully for the final time. Her hair had been braided, with Hoshidan cherry blossoms threaded through her silken hair. Her body had clearly been washed from the gore of the battle. Xander hated the thought of those filthy Hoshidan hands touching her body and dressing her up in their Hoshidan garb. It didn’t suit her. This. Didn’t suit her. She looked so peaceful, as if she had fallen into a deep sleep. Her fingers were entwined on her chest, as if she were praying in her dreams.

“Oh Elise…” Xander breathed and walked to her side, his eyes were already wet with tears yet no sob would escape him. He sat on the edge of the table and pulled her limp body into his arms. She was so small…too small.

“Elise…I’m so sorry…I failed you. As your older brother, I was supposed to guide and protect you. I should never have allowed you onto the battlefield…You never belonged in such a dreadful warzone” He whispered into her hair, pressing his lips to her cold forehead. He closed his eyes and cradled Elise in his arms. She was still just a baby in his eyes. Small and delicate.

_“Hush my child…for the song of the dawn is yet unsung…rest my love, while the night is ever young…Close your eyes for the stars will guide your way…Sleep now my child and awaken to the new day…~”_

Xander’s voice was cracked with pain, he could barely sing while the tears fell from his face and landed on Elise’s pale cheeks. He held her tightly and buried his face deep into her shoulder, successfully muffling the moan of agony that escaped him. In the depths of his heart, he prayed that Elise would just come awake in his arms. That this was just a cruel joke she had played many times before. But she never would and Xander would always regret it.

“…A lullaby, I presume? You have a beautiful voice”

Xander pulled away from Elise and turned to the source of the voice: Ryoma. He frowned deeply and gently laid her body back against the table. “Why are you here? Just to watch me suffer?”

Ryoma shook his head and slowly walked to the other’s side, his eyes cast over the body before him with a softened look. “No. I’ve come here to pay my respects. Even if we were once enemies, Elise was still just a child. She was intelligent and bright. In a way, she reminds me of Sakura. She should not have fallen on the battlefield. To me, she was an innocent casualty in the war and deserves an honourable farewell”

For once, Xander and Ryoma agreed on something. Xander sucked in a breath and tried to hold back his tears. “Ryoma…” He breathed, quickly swallowing back his pride and straightening up, “I do not approve of the Hoshidan garments she is wearing. Or the flowers. She is…was Nohrian. She was a child of Nohr. And she will be buried as one too”

Ryoma sighed softly and closed his eyes. “My apologies. We aren’t knowledgeable on Nohrian traditions for funerals. Xander. You may be a prisoner, but I will ensure that your request will be fulfilled. We will stage a Nohrian funeral. For Elise”

The faintest of smiles tugged at Xander’s lips. “Thank you”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof writer's block hit me hard. Gonna start rolling in the attraction now

The warm glow of the sun fragmented through the cherry blossoms, splattering splotches of sunlight across Elise’s body underneath the tree. She laid peacefully in a grave on the outskirt of the market beside a lake. It was a scenic location, Xander had concluded, and away from the bustling kingdom of Hoshido. It was as traditionally Nohrian a funeral could be when his privileges were so limited. They at least granted his request to bury Elise in more traditional clothing. She wore a long white gown that ended just at her ankles. Nobody said a word at the funeral. The only ones who attended was Xander and Ryoma. Had her retainers lived, they surely would have shed many tears. It gave Xander peace of mind to know that somewhere, they still watched over her in spirit.

“…We should bury her now” Xander’s voice came soft and scratchy. He fought back a sob and glanced away from the grave.

Ryoma looked down at Elise a final time and then back to Xander. “Are you sure, Xander? She was your sister. I am willing to grant you some more time to mourn if you wish-“

“Ryoma. We have been here since sunrise. It’s growing dark. Elise…E-Elise should finally rest” Xander’s form was quaking with the strength of his tears, “Please. We must move on” The Nohrian turned away from the grave and tried to keep his composure as best he could. There was once a time where he was chastised for displaying such weakness. This sort of behaviour was not becoming for a crown prince. But he was no longer a prince. Merely a man. He fell to his knees and covered his face, an agonised sob of pain escaped him.

And Ryoma, while he was now the king of Hoshido and his priority was his people, could not ignore the pain of the other. Ryoma crouched beside Xander and pulled him into an awkward embrace. It was only just a fortnight ago since they had clashed their blades a final time. And now they embraced each other, patching the wounds left behind from the chaos.

“Ryoma…” Xander breathed, “This is not appropriate”

The Hoshidan king pulled away with a huff and crossed his arms. “You’re grieving, Xander. As am I. In these times, we can only support one and other. Elise was a sweet young girl and I had anticipated a day where we could have exchanged our cultures together. This loss is devastating to our people too”

Xander narrowed his eyes and glanced ahead. “Had the war ended without so much bloodshed, I believe Elise would have become quite fond of Sakura, perhaps even Hinoka too. However, it would have been difficult to forgive. Even now, I cannot forgive Hoshido for what it has done to my family and my kingdom. She may be able to rest peacefully now, but the Nohrian bloodline will never forgive this injustice” His eyes closed once more, “Your men killed an innocent little girl. She didn’t ‘fall’ on the battlefield. She was murdered without mercy. Your people do not have a sense of morality and they don’t mourn my sister’s passing”

“This pain is mine and mine alone, Ryoma. Don’t pretend to sympathise with me when you know her death only pushed Hoshido closer to victory” Xander stood up with a grunt and sighed deeply, “Now bury her. We must move on”

Ryoma grit his teeth and stomped towards Xander, swiftly catching him by the neck and tightening his hold. “Learn your place, Nohrian. You know nothing of my people” He let go after a moment and huffed, “My retainers will bury her. Come. We are having dinner”

Xander glared at the other sharply. “We? Oh, so you will be eating the same slop they feed me then? Lowering yourself to my level to make me feel better, hm?”

“For your information, it was Sakura who requested you join us for dinner tonight. And the ‘slop’ you will be eating is Yabimono. Made lovingly by yours truly. A specialty of mine” Ryoma countered with a hint of venom in his voice. The Nohrian outcast walked ahead, only glancing behind him to Elise’s final resting place when Ryoma was ahead of him. He refused to show any vulnerability again. It was unbefitting of a crown prince to do so, after all. Even for a former one.

**Author's Note:**

> Or the alternate title of this should be: 'Depressed Daddy eventually falls in love with the other Depressed Daddy and helps him raise Small and Anxious Cinnamon Roll through a tough time'


End file.
